His Four Wishes
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: Jack is given four wishes by Father Time. So what are his wishes


His Four Wishes

Summary: Father Time asks Jack what are his true four wishes are. Jack's wishes are that he could

"so Jackson, i will grant you four special true wishes that are true to your heart desires." said Father Time

"what, really, four wishes, that's awsome." said Jack with a huge smile on his face while standing next to Father Time

"but wait Father Time, you usually give a new Guardian three wishes." said Bunny walking up toward Father Time and Jack

"well Bunny since Jackson is still a child for 300 years, i will bend the rules for him just this one time." said Father Time putting his old hand on Jackson's shoulder

"of course i understand, Father Time." said Bunny

"so Jackson, what are your wishes?" said North

Jack thinked for a moment before Father Time said "hurry up Jackson, for i have already know your wishes."

"ok, i got it, for my first wish is to remember my whole past before my death." said Jack looking up at FatherTime who is smiling

"but Jack, i still have your baby teeth in your memory box." said Tooth flying towards Jack and Father Time

"um Tooth, but no offense but my baby teeth don;t help that much me remember my past." said Jack putting his hand on Tooth's shoulder

"i understand Jack, the teeth only work when you are confused or sad." said Tooth

"so are you ready to remember your lost past, Jackson?" asked Father Time

"i'm so ready to remember it all." said Jack with a smile

"all right, it will only take a second." said Father Time putting his index finger on Jack's forehead

"a second." said Jack

"yes this might make you pass out after you recieved your forgotten memories." said Father Time

Jack didn't answer back to Father Time's comment because he was seeing his memories before his eyes: he remembers his birth, he remembers his parents, his first loose tooth, his sister's birth, his first girlfriend who become his fiance, his job as a sheep herder and everything else he needed to remember

Father Time removed his finger from Jack's forehand while Jack was stareing out in space while not moving an inch

The other Guardians walked up to Jack and Father Time

"so how many years is he remembering?" asked North standing next to Father Time

"17 years of lost memories." said Father Time

"he is kinda looks creepy while standing there with nothing just a blank look on his face." said Bunny waving his furry hand in front of Jack's face which Jack wasn't paying attention too.

"well it is creepy right now but you all got to remember that he lost seventeen years of memories of his life, his parents, his little sister and everything else he used to know since his rebirth." said Father Time

"Padma." whispered Jack

"his sister." said Tooth

"he is at the memory where his sister was born." said Father Time

"how old was Jack when his sister was born?" said Tooth

"11 years old." said Father Time

"and how old was his sister when she witnessed him drowning in the lake?" asked North

"8 years old." said Father Time

"what, he only knew his sister for 7 years?" asked Bunny

"of course but the truth was that his sister was suppose to drown in the lake and The Man in the Moon was suppose to turn her into the winter spirit and become a Guardian." said Father Time

"what!" shouted North, Tooth and Bunny while Sandy formed a question mark in sand above his head

"yes Padma was suppose to die in the lake but Jack jumped in and took her place." said Father Time

"and he become a Guardian." said Tooth

"yes and i tried to go back in time but The Man in the Moon said it was too late." said Father Time

"so we were supposed to have a 8 year old as a Guardian." said North

"yes but Padma wasn't a trickster like her brother Jackson, if Padma had become the winter spirit instead of her brother, the blizzard event of '68 would never had happen with Bunny on Easter." said Father Time

"really." said Bunny

"what, my sister was suppose to die instead of me." shouted Jack

The Guardians and Father Time turned around to see Jack stareing at them

"that was quick." thought Bunny

"he has all of his memories back." thought Father Time

"Jack, did you get all of your memories back?" asked Tooth

"yes i did, but wait a minute, i wasn't suppose to drown in the lake by saving my sister." said Jack

"yes since your sister couldn't swim so she was suppose to drown in the lake the moment you were putting your ice skates on without watching her." said Father Time

"so she cheated from Death." said Jack

"so did your human half when The Man in the Moon saved you." said Father Time

"so if she become a Guardian, what would it be?" asked Tooth

"Guardian of Believe and Friendship." said Father Time

"so what do you remember, Jack?" said Tooth

"i remember everything, i remember naming Padma when she was born." said Jack

"wait, i thought the mothers named their babies when their born, why did you name your sisters." said Bunny

"well, my dad said in a bet if my mom gave birth to a girl, i could name her and i won the bet with my dad." said Jack

"so anyway, ready for your other 3 wishes, Jackson?" asked Father Time

"yes, Father Time." said Jack as the Guardians gathered around him

"so what is your second wish then?" said Father Time

"i wish for my second wish is that Padma to be alive again." said Jack

"and?" said Father Time

"she can be 8 years old forever as my third wish." said Jack

"and?" said Father Time again

"and she was right here with me as my final wish." said Jack

"excellent." said Father Time as he smiles and he snaps his fingers together three times

Then in front of Jack and the Guardians stood a formed small figure by the age of 8 in a white glow

Then Father Time snapped his fingers once again as the white glow disappears to reveal a small brown long haired girl with pink pale skin in a old fashioned brown dress with her eyes closed

"for a warning, Padma committed suicide after Jackson drowned." said Father Time

"at the age of 8?" said Jack

"yes Jackson, you were the world to her." said Father Time standing next to Padma

"so if Padma was the one who drowned, Jack would have committe suicide." asked Tooth

"yes." said Father Time

"so what happend to my parents." said Jack

"well your father passed away a year after your's and Padma's deaths." said Father Time

"and my mother." said Jack

"she remarried to a rich man of the town and had a second son.' said Father Time

"so sad." said North

"so wht are her eyes closed?" asked Tooth

"because she is frozen in time because i haven't given a time necklace to her yet but once i ave her this necklace of time, she can move and do other stuff but for a grave warning-she must never remove this necklace." said Father Time going into his pocket to pull out a small necklace

"what will happen if padma removes the necklace?" asked Bunny

"time will forever stop all around her until someone puts the necklace back on her." said Father Time as he places the necklace around Padma's neck

"are you ready to be with your sister, Jack?" asked Tooth as she places her hand on Jack's shoulder

jack didn't answer back to Tooth because he was stareing at her sister who was opening her brown eyes

"she looks like Sophie." thought Buunny

The first thing she saw was Jack who was smiling at her then she looked at Father Time looking for some answers with a confused look on her face

"welcome to the future youung one, you have been given a second life requested by your brother Jackson." said Father Time

"but my brother drowned, he can't be alive." said Padma

"he is alice, see for yourself, Padma." said Father Time as Padma walks up to Jack while Jack bends down to her level as he gives his staff to Tooth so she can hold it for him

"if you are truely my brother Jack, what is my favorite holiday." asked Padma

Jack smiled at her question and he looked up to Bunny then look back at Padma and said "Easter."

Padma smiled and said "correct, what was my brother's favorite holiday before he drowned?"

"Christmas." said Jack whiched Padma nodded

"and the last question i have for you is what is your name?" asked Padma

"Jackson Overland Frost." said Jack as Padma smiled and Bunny chuckled to himself about Jack's full name

"Jack, it's you, i can't believe it, your alive.' said Padma as she jumps into Jack's arms and hugs him while crying her eyes out

"i know, it's me Padma, don't cry, i'm here, i won't leave you ever again." said Jack as he hugs Padma tightly not letting her out of his reach while he was crying his eyes out too

The Guardians and Father Time were quiet as brother and sister were hugging each other from being separted for a long time

"thank you, Father Time for making my wishes come true." said Jack as he gets up from his and Padma's hug

"your welcome my child, if your sister wants also, i can give her a wish as well." said Father Time

"really." said Padma as she hold onto Jack's hand

"of course Padma, so what is your wish that is true to your heart." said Father Time bending down to Padma's level

"to be with Jackie forever." said Padma

"Jackie?" asked Bunny while laughing at the nickname Padma just said

"shut up, Bunny." said Jack as he rolls his eyes

"as you wish Padma." said Father Time as he snaps his fingers together

"now i must go back to my domain and remember Padma, never remove the necklace around your neck." said Father Time as he disappears into thin air

"I understood, Father Time." said Padma as she touches the necklace

"i have my sister back." thought Jack

"Jack?" said Padma looking up at Jack

"yes Padma?" asked Jack lloking down to Padma

"I just notice this that skin your skin is cold when i was hugging you and your skin is white, why is that?" asked Padma

"oh um, I'm a winter spirit." said Jack

"how did you become a winter spirit?" asked Padma

"remember when i drowned after i saved you." said Jack

"you couldn't swim." said Padma

"neither could you." said Jack

"just tell me, Jack." said Padma

"ok just calm dowm, when i drowned in the lake, The Man in the Moon save me and gave me a second life." said Jack

"but you hair and eyes arent brown, they're white and blue." said Padma touching Jack's white hair

"oh when The Man in the Moon saved me from Death, his moon beams changed my hair and my eyes." said Jack

"oh and i got one more question, Jack." said Padma

"ask away, Padma." said Jack

"who are those people behind you?" asked Padma looking at North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny who was behind Jack

"their my friends, Padma." said Jack looking behind him

"hi Padma, I'm North or Santa Claus kids call me." said North bending down to her level

"Santa Claus, i can't believe i'm meeting you in person, this is a kid's dream come true." said Padma whiling smiling

"well i'm happy that your happy that i helped your dream to come true, Padma." said North while chucking with Padma's smiling

"did you ever get my letter?" asked Padma

"you sent me a lot of letters, so i don't know which one it was." said North

"its the one saying that you could bring Jack back to life." said Padma

Everyone was silent in the room for a moment

"oh Padma, i'm sorry that i couldn't grant your letter." said North placing his large hand on Padma's small shoulder

"i understand Santa but Father Time did grant my wish though." said Padma

"that he did little one, so want to meet the Easter Bunny." said North as he gets up from bending down

"yes" said Padma as Bunny comes up to Padma

"hello little ankle biter, i heard from a little bird saying that your favorite holiday is Easter." said Bunny bending down

"yes it is my favorite holiday, i love finding the eggs even through Jack cheats." said Padma

"i dont cheat, i get the eggs that are in high places for you." said Jack getting his staff back from Tooth

"but its fun when you cheat, Jackie." said Padma as she hugs one of Jack's legs

"i'm happy that you said that, Padma." said Jack as he places his hand on top of Padma's head

"so little one, do you want to help me paint some eggs for Easter?" asked Bunny

"when is Easter." said Padma

"a couple days ago, crap." said Bunny

"Bunny, language." said Tooth

"sorry." said Bunny

"i can help with Easter next year." said Padma

"i like that very much, ankle biter." said Bunny

"what is a ankle biter?" asked Padma

"its a nickname meaning "little one" for him." said Jack

"what to meet Sandy." said Bunny

"who is Sandy." said Padma

Sandy floated next to Bunny while waving at Padma

"The Sandman?" said Padma waving back to Sandy

"Sandy is his nickname to us." said Jack

Sandy blew some dreamsand around Padma and Padma touched the sand and a horse appeared out of the sand and it made Padma giggle happy while she was watching it gallop around in the room

Then the horse ran up to Padma and it stand next to Padma, she patted the horse on the nexk until it disappeared and Padma become sad

"don't be sad Padma, you will see the horse again in your dream tonight." said Jack

"all right." said Padma

"ready to meet the Tooth Fairy, Padma." said Jack

"yes." said Padma

"Tooth, don't scare her like you did to Sophie." said Jack (Remember in the movie-that was funny)

"i was not going to do that, i was going to her memory boy." said Tooth flying toward Jack and Padma

"and that will be the only thing you will give her." said Bunny

"here you go little tooth, your memory box with all of your baby teeth inside." said Tooth giving the golden tube to Padma

"and how does this work?" asked Padma looking at the tube in her hands

"when your either sad or confused, you touch the tube and you remember it quickly." said Tooth with a smile

"oh that reminds me, i have something for you, Tooth Fairy." said Padma

"for me, what is it?" asked Tooth

"well before i commnitted suicide on myself, i lost a tooth." said Padma pulling a small tooth out of her pocket and handed it to Tooth

"oh thats so sweet of you Padma and why did you commit suicide on yourself, your so young." said Tooth taking the tooth from Padma

"i became depressed two days after Jack drowned in the lake and i committed suicide on myself nexk to the lake." said Padma

"because you wanted to be with your brother." asked Tooth

"yes because Jack ismy world and I'm his world." said Padma

"what you didn't know about your brother Padma, is that he lost his memory when Manny brought him back to life 300 years ago." said Tooth

"his lost his memory." said Padma

"and he was alone for 300 years of no one believeing in him until a month ago." said Tooth

"what did Jack do for attention?" asked Padma

"he caused blizzards to different countries." said North

"and no one believe in me until a little boy by your age believed in me." said Jack

"you told me to believe in you before you drowned." said Padma

"and did you." said Jack

"um." said Padma

"you didn't, did you." said Jack

"i did until you drowned, i'm sorry." said Padma

"its ok." said Jack as he hugs Padma

Then North looks up at the sky and noticed the moon's beams were coming into the room

"Padma, it seems that Manny wants to give you a gift as well." said North

Padma walks up to the moon beams until she was inside the beams

Then Padma heard a deep voice inside her head saying "hello little, i'm The Man in the Moon, i'll give you, immortallity and i'll make you a guardian."

"Guardian of what." said Padma

"The Guardian of Kindness, you will bring kindness to the world and protect the children of the world along side your brother and your fellow guardians against evil." said The Man in the Moon

"i will do my Guardianship good, you have my word." said Padma

"excellent, now i must go little one, do well as a Guardian and i will be watching ove, good bye for now." said The Man in the Moon as the moon beams leave the room

"good bye, Manny." said Padma

"so Padma, what did Manny have to say." asked Jack

"he named me a fellow Guardian." said Padma

"Guardian of what." said Bunny

"Kindness." said Padma

"but didn't Father Time say she was suppose to be the Guardian of Believe and Friendship." said Tooth

"i guess Manny changed it to Kindness." said North

"Jack, can you take me ice skating like you prmosed?" asked Padma

"uh"

The End

Please review

I know the ending was lame, i wanted to end the story yeah so there


End file.
